Isba
by Silent Miut
Summary: Era sólo para ellos esa cabaña perdida en el bosque.
1. Entretenimiento

**_N/A: _**_Esto es un conjunto de drabbles con sólo algo en común, un lugar._

_Utilizó Gilbert, en vez de Prusia, porque el fic se ubica después de su disolución. _

_*Isba: cabaña en ruso. _

**_Disclamer: _**_Hetalia no me pertenece, ni me apetece que lo sea, no sería lo mismo. Hago fics por gusto, no porque me den una compensación monetaria_

**Entretenimiento.**

Eran las doce del día. Un hombre albino miraba por la ventana de la cocina desde el desayunador.

Obscuridad, eso era lo único que lograba alcanzar su vista hacia fuera. Estaba seguro, que si alumbraba las penumbras no podría ver más allá que el inicio del bosque.

Gilbert suspiró aburrido, mientras tomaba el chocolate de la mesa. A veces le apetecía tomarlo, en especial esos días que el sol parecía esconderse para siempre en el horizonte.

Una luz surgió lejanamente como una luciérnaga, poco a poco se hacía más grande.

Se levantó, tomó una taza de la alacena, la lleno con chocolate y se paró junto a la puerta. Pronto dos golpes lo hicieron abrirla para dejar pasar al dueño de la vivienda.

Un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo, de ojos violetas y piel pálida, entró cubierto de nieve.

-¡Hasta que llegas! ¡Me estoy congelando!- reclamó en cuanto tomó un paquete de trozos de madera que portaba Rusia y los echaba a la chimenea para prender un fuego.

Mientras tanto, el más alto cerró la puerta tras quitarse las prendas húmedas y colgarlas en el perchero.

Gilbert se levantó sonriente al haber logrado prender el fuego, al parecer la madera todavía no había absorbido demasiada agua. Levantó la mirada al ver a su lado los pies descalzos de Iván, quien sostenía dos tazas en la mano junto con una sonrisa muy leve.

-Espero que con esto podamos retomar nuestras actividades- dijo entregándole una.

-Sí- respondió el ex – país al sentarse en uno de los dos sillones frente a la chimenea.

Rusia sonrió. Él también debía terminar una lectura.


	2. Antes de

**Antes de...**

Podría haber sido peor, se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba por un sendero estrecho. En su mente, muy por encima, maldecía a Rusia por hacerle salir con la tormenta de nieve.

-¿Ya va…va…- respiró un poco y apretó los dientes para no tartamudear más -¿Ya vamos a llegar?- alzó la voz, parecía que tenía tapados los oídos.

Iván volteó a verlo. Gilbert estaba abrazándose para obtener un poco de calor, no llevaba ni guantes ni un abrigo lo suficientemente cálido. Además, tenía pequeños cortes por la cara debido a los pequeños trozos de hielo.

-Sí.

Al poco rato, Rusia dejó de oír los pasos de Prusia. Al girarse, lo encontró con una pose típica de 'No me voy a mover. Nos vamos o me traes aquí eso que me quieres mostrar".

Pocos segundos después, Gilbert estaba siendo cargado como costal hasta ser aventado como uno contra el suelo nevado.

-Ya llegamos- avisó Iván a su acompañante, señalando una pequeña cabaña hecha de madera con un estilo acogedor.

-¿Es eso?- el albino levantó una ceja al ver la vivienda.

-Sí. Desde ahora vivirás aquí, en casa hay muchas personas.

Gilbert se levantó, sacudiéndose el pantalón.

-No está nada mal- sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho –Será sólo para mí.

Rusia lo abrazó por los hombros, acarició su mejilla y susurró al oído.

-No. Será para los dos.

Gilbert volteó por inercia para decir algo, lo único que pudo hacer fue aceptar los labios que acallaron cualquier protesta.


	3. La primera vez

**La primera vez.**

Aquella había sido la primera.

Ninguno de los dos lo advirtió.

Sólo cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos se encontraban disfrutando de la compañía del otro en silencio.


	4. Puesta de sol

**Puesta de sol**

Gilbert jamás admitiría que estar ahí le gustaba mucho. Sobre todo en esos días que podían salir a disfrutar un poco del sol.

El aroma de los pinos llegó a sus fosas nasales en cuanto aspiró contra el pecho cálido contra su rostro.

Por un momento, alzó la vista para encontrar a un relajado Rusia viendo el atardecer con una sonrisa leve en sus labios, mientras lo abrazaba para que no se fuera de espaldas y cayera del techo de la pequeña cabaña.

Bostezó, tenía sueño.

Dio un último vistazo a la brillante esfera roja frente a él antes de recargarse contra Iván y quedarse profundamente dormido.


	5. Estadía

**Estadía**

Sólo quiso salir corriendo cuando dieron la orden. Quiso haber muerto en vez de soportar las torturas de una nación como aquella. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años algo cambió.

Quizá la forma de tratarse, de entenderse o simplemente estar en paz con el otro a su lado; el caso, al final, era que su estadía fue más placentera de lo que había pensado.


	6. La última vez

**La última vez**

Labios contra labios.

Lágrimas desbordadas hacia el interior.

Dos voces mudas, dos destinos divergentes.

Un deseo contenido. Un anhelo nacido.

Una tarde oscura, una noche dolorosa.

Un adiós reprimido, un abrazado desvanecido.


	7. Adiós

**Adiós**

Cubriendo el último mueble del lugar, Rusia se percató de una misiva en el suelo, debajo de la cama de Gilbert.

La tomó con sumo cuidado y la abrió. Ahí encontró dos cosas.

Minutos después, la hoja doblada en dos y la cruz de hierro reposaban sobre la cama de su amante, impacientes por su regreso.


	8. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

Sobre una fotografía reposaba la mirada violácea de Rusia. Éste acarició el frío cristal mientras la sostenía por el marco.

Miró hacia fuera, la ciudad bulliciosa le hacía extrañar la tranquilidad del bosque.

Dejó el marco en su escritorio, mirando por última vez la única fotografía que tenía de él.

-Señor...- llamó su secretaria desde la puerta –Gilbert Beilschmidt está esperando.

La nación asintió con una leve sonrisa. Era hora de volver a su presente, Gilbert había cumplido su promesa.

**Fin**


End file.
